fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trixie Gets Busted/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale National Bank) :Mr. Turner: Ooo! I can't wait to get my savings from my credit card! :Timmy: I thought you didn't have it. :Mrs. Turner: No, we all have it. You just gotta save it up for something important! :Timmy: I understand. (sees Vicky in a ski mask, wearing Trixie's clothes and wig underneath the mask, mistakes her for Trixie) Oh, hey, Trixie! :Vicky: (imitating Trixie) Hi, Timmy! Tell me I'm pretty! :Timmy: Gosh, you're pretty! What's with the ski mask? It's not winter right now! Also, you're taller than usual. :Vicky: You're right, Timmy. (pulls out a toy gun, uses Timmy as a human shield) GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! THIS IS A ROBBERY! :(The customers scream and do as she said) :Timmy: Wait, what the heck is going on?! :Vicky: None of your business, twerp! Nobody move, down on the ground! :Timmy: Hey, don't hurt me, Trixie! :Mrs. Turner: Do something, honey! :Mr. Turner: (whispers) Just be silent, okay, hon? :Mrs. Turner: Okay. :Vicky: (aiming her toy gun at the bank manager) Hand over all the money and put it in the bag! (yelling) PUT IT IN! :Bank manager: No. I'm not going to give you the money, not even if you happen to be the most popular girl in your school. :Vicky: (yelling) PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG OR THIS LITTLE TWERP GETS IT!!! :Timmy: (scared) Don't hurt me! I'm only 10, and I haven't reached puberty yet! :Bank manager: Okay, okay, whatever you say. Just don't hurt that kid, OK? (puts the money in Vicky's bag, pushes the silent alarm button underneath his desk) :Mr. Turner: (whispers) The cops should be here any minute now! ---- :(at a donut shop) :Dispatch: Attention all units, we have a code 30 adam at Dimmsdale National Bank. :Cop #1: Hmm, looks like these donuts will have to wait. :Cop #2: We better take a look and see what's happening at Dimmsdale National. ---- :Timmy: Look, Trixie, I just want you to know that I've always loved you, but that was way too evil, even by your standards! I thought you were already rich! :Vicky: (kisses Timmy on the cheek) That's not the point! I just want to... (police sirens are heard from outside) try and make you feel better by having your crush rob a bank! (drops her toy gun, lets go of Timmy) Well, bye, everyone! (runs away with the money, takes off her ski mask and drops it; police cars pull up around the entrance; Timmy and his parents leave the bank) :Mr. Turner: Well, that was unexpected. :Cop #2: Hello, Turners, we're from the Dimmsdale Police Department. :Mr. Turner: (screams like a girl) Don't arrest me, I'm innocent! :Cop #1: Relax, we're only here to investigate the crime. What have you got? :Mrs. Turner: Well, I found this toy gun on the floor. :Cop #2: So, you're the one who robbed it? :Timmy: No, officers, my mom did not rob the bank! She was a hostage. I know who robbed the Dimmsdale National Bank, and who dropped that ski mask. :Cop #1: Oh, so if your parents didn't rob the bank, then who did? :Timmy: My love, Trixie Tang, who also used me as a human shield. :Cop #2: Can you describe her to us, please? :Timmy: She has long black hair, purple clothes and headband, white skirt and boots. She's so pretty, and also the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary. :Cop #1: Wait, you mean this bank was robbed by a kid? :Timmy: Yeah. :Cop #2: (shows a sketched picture of Trixie Tang) Is this the girl you described? :Timmy: Yes, that's her, officers. :Cop #1: (to dispatch) There was a 2-11 at the Dimmsdale National, and it was a hostage situation. :Dispatch: Have you got a description the suspect? :Cop #2: Yes, long black hair, purple clothes and headband, white skirt and boots. Suspect is identified as Trixie Tang. :Dispatch: The Dimmsdale Elementary student? :Cop #1: It's the only lead we got. Send Chief Marmel and a SWAT team to her mansion. (to Timmy) Thanks for helping us, Timmy. :Timmy: No problem. :Mr. Turner: Okay, Timmy, let's go home. ---- :(Timmy comes home; goes to his room) :Cosmo: Whoa, looks like someone got lucky with Trixie today! (looks at Timmy's kiss mark) :Timmy: Yeah, but it's the worst kind of luck. I was at the bank with my parents, when she robbed it, and then she kissed me around the same time when the cops got there. I got kissed by a robber! Trixie even held me hostage, no less! :Wanda: Well, that doesn't seem like her at all, don't you think, sport? :Timmy: Yeah, I guess so. ---- :(Trixie is in her room, going on her computer, when suddenly, a SWAT team breaks into her mansion and drops her. She gets handcuffed. Chief Marmel and a few policemen show up) :Trixie: HEY! What's the meaning of this? :Chief Marmel: Trixie Tang, you are under arrest for armed robbery of the Dimmsdale National Bank. :Trixie: That's ridiculous, I never rob anything! :Chief Marmel: Then how do you explain this, young lady? (pulls out a ski mask) :Trixie: I don't wear ski masks at this time of year, sir! :Chief Marmel: Oh yeah? Then why is there a bag of money in your closet?! (shows the bag, with money inside) :Trixie: I don't understand, is this another one of Timmy's pranks?! Because this isn't funny! :Chief Marmel: I can assure you that Timmy Turner is not involved here. You have the right to remain silent and pretty. :Mr. Tang: (enters Trixie's room) Hey, what's going on here, Chief Marmel? :Chief Marmel: Sir, I'm afraid your daughter is under arrest for robbing a bank this morning. :Mr. Tang: No, it can't be! :Chief Marmel: Well, we've got proof! (shows the bag, with money inside) :Mr. Tang: (gasp) Trixie, how could you?! :Trixie: I didn't do it dad, you gotta believe me. :Chief Marmel: Tell it to the judge, young lady. :Mr. Tang: I hate to say this, Trixie, but there are times where you make me ashamed to be your father. ---- :(Ivan goes to Veronica with a laptop) :Ivan: Hi, Veronica. :Veronica: Hello, Ivan, what do you want? :Ivan: I borrowed my mom's laptop, and we need to talk at my house. :(Ivan and Veronica go inside Ivan's house and sit down on the couch) :Ivan: Veronica, I'm afraid I have some bad news about Trixie. :Veronica: What happened to her? :Ivan: (opens the laptop showing a screenshot of Chet Ubetcha) I'll let Chet Ubetcha explain it to you. (clicks the play button) :Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha with news that may come as a shock to some of you, particularly those learning at Dimmsdale Elementary. Earlier today, a Dimmsdale Elementary student by the name of Trixie Tang was arrested for robbing the Dimmsdale National Bank and hiding a bag of over $300,000 in the closet. Here's some footage from the surveillance cameras. :(cue surveillance footage of the robbery from the bank) :Vicky: (yelling) PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG OR THIS LITTLE TWERP GETS IT!!! (bank manager puts the money in Vicky's bag) :Chet Ubetcha: Trixie's currently in custody, awaiting trial in court. This is Chet Ubetcha saying "Some beautiful popular school girls may be wolves in sheep's clothing". :(cut back to Ivan and Veronica; Veronica gasps, then starts crying) :Veronica: (sobbing) Oh, Trixie, how could you do this?! I thought we were best friends! :Ivan: I know, this is very bad. But who knows, maybe it will turn that she was innocent all along. :Veronica: How do you know? :Ivan: This usually sounds like someone sadistic would do it. Trixie isn't sadistic, she's more of a priority girl. But look on the bright side, Veronica: now that Trixie is in the slammer at the moment, you're now the most popular girl in school! :Veronica: (stops crying) Hey, yeah! (puts on her Trixie wig) I'M TRIXIE NOW!!! :Ivan: (sarcastically) Wow, the illusion is so perfect, I almost forgot I was looking at a crazy girl! No offense, Veronica, but I think trying to impersonate Trixie is a bad idea, because you might get arrested too. :Veronica: You're right, Ivan, (takes off the wig) it is a bad idea. I'll just be myself! In which case, (shoves Ivan aside) back off, loser! :Ivan: Good old Veronica! ---- :(Timmy's room) :Timmy: I'm telling you, Ivan, there's no way Trixie could've done it! It's completely absurd for her to rob a bank! :Ivan: If we want to prove that Trixie's innocent, we need to find evidence! Robbing a bank usually sounds like Vicky's doing. :Timmy: I have a feeling that it is Vicky. :Astronov: So, are you gonna play detective? :Ivan: Yes. We are detectives Timmy Turner and Ivan Prestonovich! I'll just need my magnifying glass. (Astronov turns into a magnifying glass) And who needs a dog to sniff things when we got a cat that's just as good? :(Neptunia turns into a cat) :Timmy: Alright! With help from our fairies, and me personally seeing the crime happen, I'll say we have a very good chance of solving the crime and proving Trixie's innocence! ---- :(Dimmsdale Juvie; Trixie inside her cell) :Trixie: I can't believe this. I'm being taken for a crime I've had no interest of, especially wearing winter equipment on a sunny day in April. Not that I care, but I wonder how Veronica's doing? I'll bet she's on her knees crying about her best friend in jail by now. ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary; Veronica walking in the hallway getting all the attention Trixie normally gets) :Veronica: Who knew being the most popular girl in school would be so rewarding? Finally, I get all the attention Trixie gets. No more second banana for me. (claps twice; Chester and A.J. shows up) Drag me to the cafeteria. (Chester and A.J. pick up Veronica and take her to the hallway) ---- :(Dimmsdale National Bank; after hours; Timmy with Cosmo as his backpack, Wanda as his detective shirt and Poof as his detective hat, and Ivan with Astronov as his magnifying glass and Neptunia as his clue sniffing cat looking around the bank) :Poof: So, what exactly are we looking for? :Timmy: Evidence to see if it was Vicky who framed the love of my life. :Neptunia: I found something. :Ivan: What is it? :Neptunia: It's a bottle cap with soda on it. Who would leave that in a bank? :Astronov: Anyway... back to business. :Cosmo: Found something! :Wanda: More bottle caps? :Cosmo: No, it's red hair and spray perfume. :Timmy: (picks up the perfume) "The make-up perfume for cranky teens." So it is Vicky. Only someone like her would pick up perfume like this. (sprays perfume and smells it) Yep, and it smells like Trixie. :Ivan: We've gotta show this to the cops right away. :Vicky: (shadow) Going somewhere? (on-screen holding her chainsaw) :Timmy: We knew it was you the whole time, Vicky! :Ivan: What we don't know, is why? :Vicky: Because, that popular twerpette's rate of prettiness really puts me in a fit of rage. I could never get much attention in my school when I was ten, and I probably might never get any as long as that turtleneck diva is in the picture. :Timmy: Well, your attempt to frame Trixie has backfired. (pulls up Vicky's shed of hair and perfume) We've got the evidence to prove it, and you'll be taking Trixie's place. :Vicky: You'll have to catch me first! :(cuts a wire, dropping a chandelier on Timmy and Ivan who quickly dodged it before getting crushed) :Poof: She's getting away! :(Timmy and Ivan run outside seeing Vicky stealing a car and escaping in it) :Timmy: That's Trixie's dad's car! :(Vicky drives away) :Neptunia: We need to catch up to her. :(Poof turns into a speeding car; Timmy, Ivan and fairies hop in and chase after Vicky) :Vicky: You can't catch me! (drives faster; laughs evily) :Ivan: Poof! Speed up! :Poof: I can't. This is as fast as I can go. :Ivan: Astronov, quick! I need a crossbow! :Astronov: On it! (poofs up a crossbow) :Ivan: (points his crossbow at the tire) My training for tire aiming better be worth it. :Timmy: You've went to a school where they teach you to aim at car tires? :Ivan: It's weird, I know. (shoots a dart at Mr. Tang's car leaving a flat tire) :(Vicky drives out of control and crashes on a brick wall passing out; airbags pop up) :Wanda: We did it! Good shot, Ivan. :Ivan: Thanks to my weird classes back in my old school. ---- :(Vicky being taken away, a tow truck is shown towing away Mr. Tang's car) :Chief Marmel: I'll take your driver's license as well. :Vicky: No! (makes the cops let go of her and grabs a hold of Marmel's knees) Please! Not my license! It's the only thing I have to make me see how pretty I am. :(Cops throw Vicky in the police car) :Vicky: I BLAME INDIVIDUALITY!! :(car drives away, Timmy and Ivan make the cuckoo gesture) ---- :Chet: It appears that Trixie Tang was not the thief after all. This is Chet Ubetcha saying, I'd take back that compliment of pretty girls in my last news broadcasting. :Trixie: Thank you, guys. I thought I was going to lose it back in jail. :Ivan: No need to thank us, Trixie. It's what we do. (looks at Trixie) Um, why is your face all pale? :Trixie: It gets that way when I don't put on my pretty cream every three hours. :Timmy: Oh, yeah. She's a goddess. (to Trixie) Sorry about your dad's car, Trixie. :Trixie: Don't worry, my dad's car is covered by insurance. I can't wait to get back to school. If I didn't get any more attention, I was going to get attention syndrome. (walks out) :Ivan: Speaking of school, I wonder how Veronica's doing? :(Dimmsdale Elementary) :Trixie: (barges the front door) I'm baaaack! :Kids: Trixie's back. (drop Veronica and walk near Trixie) :Veronica: (sigh; puts on her Trixie wig) Back to business. :Ivan: (walks by) It's okay, Veronica, I still think you're just as pretty as Trixie inside. :Veronica: Aww, thanks. :Ivan: What do you say we go out, and I can compliment you all day? :Veronica: (holds hands with Ivan) You bet. :(The two walk out) :(screen fades to black; Vicky in juvie clothes while in a syndrome) :Vicky: Am I pretty now? :(Title Card ending) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!